Lullaby
by Emarye
Summary: In which, Marionette needs a hug and a lullaby because he's tired. Goldie supplies both. [Marionette/Golden Freddy - Kissy stuff - Fluff - the guard dies though]


Lullaby

Disclaimer: I claim not the song "Boats and Birds" by Gregory and the Hawk or Five Nights at Freddy's by Scott Cawthon.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Marionette watched emotionlessly as the guard gave a final gurgle and died in the fur suit, his cold heart not thawing an inch at the thought of the family this man probably had.

A soft whisper of air whooshed near his neck, a heavy paw twisting him around and the sensation of being pressed to a warm furry body his world.

"Doll-face," Goldie murmured gently. Marionette looked up to the inquisitive black eyes that looked on with concern, huffing almost silently. He was such a worry-wort.

The puppet stayed quiet for a moment before tipping his head to the side, a striped arm snaking around the golden body and hefting himself up to wrap his legs around Goldie tiredly.

Marionette studied Goldie, black painted eyes narrowed slightly but nevertheless warmer than the cold indifference from before. "What."

"You okay?" The bear questioned gruffly, hot breath teasing the edge of Marionette's mask. The puppet had to force himself not to make a noise at that, clamping down on the iron-like mask he wore around the others. It'd be best not to let the children see his true, ugly face.

"I'm fine," Marionette lied with his best poker-face on. Just ridiculously tired and in need of some bear-hugs.

Goldie nearly growled at that, the vibration rumbling through his chest that Marionette was cuddled to.

"You're not, doll-face..." he whispered near Marionette's 'ear', a paw rubbing soothingly over Marionette's thin fabric back.

The other animatronics slowly vanished as the pair stayed like that, Goldie whispering the sweetest of things to the unresponsive puppet who merely cuddled closer and closed his eyes wearily.

Chica and her Toy version were the only ones remaining until Goldie glared at them until they left, unseen by Marionette of course.

The second they were out of earshot Goldie pressed a light kiss to Marionette's forehead with a sigh. "Doll-face, I'm taking you to bed. You need some sleep..."

Marionette shrugged, merely hugging the bear a bit tighter before loosening his grip to what it was before.

There was a moment of companionable silence between the two as they made their way to the Prize Corner, Goldie slipping into the giant box despite his matching size and cuddling Marionette to his chest.

Marionette settled down for the remainder of the night, but he knew the routine of course.

o0o0o0o0o

Goldie smiled, humming lightly to a tune they both knew and loved.

 _"If you be my star, I'll be your sky..."_ He sang, gruff voice botching the lullaby but his other half had told him many times he loved his singing.

 _"You can hide underneith me and come out at night. When I turn jet black, and you show off your light, I live to let you shine... I live to let you shine..._

 _"And you can skyrocket away, from me, and never come back if you find another galaxy far from here, with more room to fly... just leave me your star dust to remember you by..."_

Marionette's eyes drooped, and Goldie moved an arm around the puppet with a soft look to his eyes as he pulled him impossibly closer.

 _"If you be my boat, I'll be your sea... the deph of pure blue just to probe curiousity... ebbing, and flowing, and pushed by a breeze... I live to make you free... I live to make you free..._

 _"But you can set sail to the west if you want to, and past the horizon 'till I can't even see you... far, from here, where the beaches are white... just leave me your wake to remember you by..."_

Goldie continued to sing despite the now sleeping puppet on his chest, finishing the song with a smile on his face as he watched his lover.

 _"Just leave me your stardust to remember you by... star-dust to remember you by..."_

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

A/N: I'm actually pretty pleased with this, to be honest. It's short-ish, and sweet too. I love the song too, really. It's a very beautiful one, and I've had it for a long time on my playlist.


End file.
